I am yours and you are mine
by otakuprincessluna
Summary: Fionna the human is the most bad ass adventurer in all AAA but what happens when she gets involved with a certain vampire king? Will Fionna stay fionna? Rated MA for important reasons i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

_Hey you guys! I'm Luna and i am terrible at updating! I'm just kidding (kind of). but this is my fiolee fanfiction and i hope you enjoy it ! i own nothing but the shit that i say when i write. rated MA _

* * *

"come on cake!" hi my name is Fionna i am the last known human in all of AAA,but other than that I'm a kick ass adventurer!my sister cake and I had been sent on a mission to the candy corn fields for a harvest check by princess-I MEAN prince gumball, or P.G as i call him. It was so boring and easy!I didn't even need to bring my sword. AFter we had finished I sighed completely disappointed.P.G. always has such boring jobs for fact is I used to have the absolute biggest crush on him not that I'll ever publicly after having to save his flat pink buns so fucking much I stopped liking him him though we're still good friends."hold on fionna my tails flipping out!' my adopted sister cake the cat said in her sassy voice as her tail puffed up like crazy."come on cake its just a little rain." she paused and looked at me 'i know you didnt just say that' written all over her expression."un uh girl you know damn well i don't do rain now find us some shelter." I released a long sigh and looked closest form of shelter was a cave not to far one down side: this was the cave of marshall lee the vampire king. cake looked at me uncomfortable but sighed "fine!"

we ran into the cave thunder roaring the first droplets of rain falling. I looked around the almost empty cave my eyes falling on marshall's place. marshall was cool but kind of an ass at times who seriously takes jokes too far; yet strangely i like that fact about him. Hell if he wasn't so much of an ass (and the son of the demon king) he be so hot. with his raven black hair that was always cutely messy,those deep dark sexy eyes,his full (kissable) lips that he'd bite when he starred off with such a sexy expression he could have your clothes off in seconds…...not that i've noticed! we made our way to the door that was unusually creaked open."marshie?" i knocked as we walked house was silent missing a certain vampire and his axe guitar.

I went upstairs to his room sitting on his was hard since being undead and all he rarely slept "I guess he's not im sure he wouldnt mind if we rested for a bit." i laid back bumping my head on a thick red book. i turned my head and picked it up unprepared for what was gonna happen. it was thick and red marked with tape that said forbidden.I know i shouldnt but its just so tempting as an adventurer I need to know whats so forbidden about this could be ancent spells from the night-o-sphere! Or a map to a secret location! i carefully pried the book open as I bit on my lip in anticipation. Inside was so much better than I imagined. not a map ,or spells or even a trick but baby pictures of marshall. a smile curled on to my face and soon became laughter. the first picture was marshall sleeping on a cat costume thumb in his mouth. i flipped the page wanting more smiling wide at the sight of his first horrible hair cut. his cute little arms crossed a frown on his tiny face. I turned to the next page before hearing a loud growl.

"FIONNA!" marshall stood over me yanking the book out of my hands " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" "sorry marshie." i said putting on my cute face."i just could help myself." he looked at me as i bat my lashes his face bright red." "how much did you see?" he glared " oh not much just to the picture of your NAKED BUTT!" i laughed his blush deepening. He forced me down glaring through me my arms pinned above my head his knee placed between my legs. I stared at him struggling his damn demon strength keeping me down. 'M-Marshall get off!" i tried to say strong but it came out as a whimper. "no fionna." he said "because you looked through my things without permission I'm going to have to punish you." "punish me how?" "simple." his lids narrowed as he lowered his lips to my ear biting it slightly . " I'm going to take ALL of your firsts."


	2. Chapter 2:oh my glob!

I tried to seem unbothered but my voice came out in a whimper."M-Marshall get off!" I said clearly frustrated."enough jokes!" he glared through me and kissed me my eyes widening as i felt his long tongue slip in dominating mine.I struggled under him trying to break out of his grip but weakening under the spell of his ….this feels so good...t-too damn broke the heated kiss looking at me through half lidded eyes." its not a joke fionna." "let me go you ass!" i yelled before he slammed his lips to mine so i wasn't so loud. it was harder to breathe but i loved it to be honest. his bitter sweet taste and the way he had me pinned. I heard myself moan .internally I want to lock in fingers in his hair and pull him closer but I won't let him get away with forcing me. he should stop ? i felt his big hot hands slide their way up my shirt teasing the rim of my bra. He pulled it down caressing my ...no….he used his over hand to lift my legs so our groins would touch. I could feel he was clearly huge. he started kissing my neck leaving marks everywhere."marshall….please stop…" i turned my head . ignoring my please he lifted my shirt kissing my breasts releasing my other boob from its cage of a bra sucking on it my body tingling. i gasped lightly his hand lightly squeezing my other nipple. with his free hand his fingers slid down my torso to my nether region,lightly pulling my baby blue panties so they rub my clit."no marshall….." i was begging him gently moans escaping as a tear threatened to fall. i felt him smirked as his hand slid in my panties. I moaned loudly tears slipping out on to my cheek as he rubbed my clit. "marshall lee!" i moaned out weakly his fingers moving fast."ah ah!" he looked up at me before slipping his finger in me cake bursting through the door attacking him giving me the chance to escaping fixing my clothes as she ran after me tears staining my cheeks more following.

I ran out of the cave through the ran passing Gumball without even a hello and ran inside the tree house cake closing the door behind me as i went to our room climbing in my bed."fionna baby you gonna be okay?" she asked rubbing circles on my back."yeah cake im fine i just... wanna be alone for a little while." i said face stuffed in the pillow. she stood sighing "alright baby ill go to lords place for the night." she grabbed a few things and bmo "i love you babydoll ." " love you too." she smiled and left my heart still pounding; i was thinking of everything that just happened repeatedly. i dont hate what happen i hate that i like it. I know that i might have had a slight crush on marshall but i never thought much of it. I mean sure hes hot…and funny….sweet sometimes…..sexy oh my fucking GLOB IS HE SEXY! but i never thought much of it that and the fact that cake HATES marshall with a passion. Maybe getting his scent off of me will help. i head to the shower looking in a mirror as i pass by. I'm not too bad my self once i let down my hair. I'm really curvy but i have a small waist. my bust is big being a DD and all ,my extra long blonde hair fits my strangely pale complexion even though I'm constantly in the sun. i have pretty blue eye and small freckles that give my face character .I'm actually really pretty now that i really look;I wonder what I'd look like as a boy?

i head to the shower and start the water and let the hot water wash over me thoughts of marshall still plaguing my mind. my body felt so hot everywhere marshall had touched. i lightly graze over each stop biting my lip hard; shit im horny. I lean against the wall sliding lower. i haven't really touched myself in this way in a while the first time being when i was secretly exploring myself after that thing with flame prince trying to find physical happiness. I slowly started to rub myself the way marshall had done only a little while ago; my wild imagination taking over as if he was actually there whispering my name gently into my ear panting. fuck i want him. my hand sped up as if he was there guiding me knowing exactly how to please me body and soul;it felt fantastic. I felt like i was on fire moans escaping my mouth,luckily i was home alone. it started tingling. shit im close! i move my hands faster leaning over "mm fuck!" i panted in my final breathes before screaming reaching my climax "MARSHALL LEE! " i moaned sliding into the tub. wait did i just scream for marshall? i can't like him right? no…...oh shit.I sighed turning off the water and getting in the bed i need to sleep this off.

later that night as i curled up in my bed the window opened,my senses waking me up instantly.A black mass crawled into the room and lend over me .i pretended to be asleep,hoping it was just cinnabun again. the mass slowly crawled over me straddling my waist getting close to my was certainly not cinnabun . i quickly pinned it down clicking on the light my emergency dagger placed by its throat tightening my thighs so it wouldn't move. Loe and behold right below me was marshall lee a smirk shown on his face."marshall what the hell man!?" i yelled."hey fi baby...you know you look really sexy on top like that~" he teased gripping my waist . my face became heated and i put the blade closer."perv im not gonna let you attack me like that again!" "relax fi im not here to "attack" you...i came to appologize." "im not stupid marshall no!" " fi..." he sighed flipping my over with his demon strength;damn him." will you just listen dammit fionna!" with that i grew silent sighing "ten seconds marshall." i looked up at him "okay first could you blame me? you're just so fucking sexy i couldn't help it. i mean glob dammit fi." he looked me up and down "especially like this." groaning i tried moving him "move marshall." i licked his lips and kissed me; of course i tried to push him off with everything i had but damn he was like a pro. i began to melt again before he looked at me parting our lips.

"fi…..i want to make you and i know you want me too."


	3. Chapter 3:yes marshie

"fi…..i want to make you and i know you want me too."he said looking down at me "what…" did he just say that? "let me make you my girl." he leaned in to kiss me again before noticing my cold blank stare."fion-"I swiftly punched him across his face causing him to fumble off the bed."ah my cheek meat!" he said looking up at me. Tears fell off my cheeks in frustration,anger and sadness."fionna…..what's wrong?" he got up walking towards me. i knew my punch wouldn't actually hurt him but it got my point across. he reached to touch me but i smacked his hand away "stay away from me marshall." i cried voice cracking " fionna why are you crying?" he tried to hold me as I beat his chest "leave me alone !" "fionna please I'm serious." "SERIOUS?! you couldn't be serious if it killed you!" i finally stopped and just broke down. "fi whatever i did or said i'm sorry baby please don't cry." he hugged me tight before i pushed him off " I…..AM NOT just some piece of ass marshall!" I yelled my blood at its boiling point."y-you think you can just fuck me then leave me high and dry? no marshall….I wont just let you have your way with me like that marshall more i wont let you just go awa-" he cut me off kissing me i wanted to say there but that be the easy way out;so i pushed him back." you just dont get it marshall!" "**no you dont get it fionna!" **he finally yelled pulling me into a hug."i love you dammit!"

_wait….what? _"what?" "i love you fionna the human." " are you serious marshall?"_please let this be true._" yes. i am."he hugged me "why should i believe you?" i said looking at him "you're the only person i have ever told this too. you make me nervous, i feel weak around you and ….i like it…" he at on my bed holding my hands." fi you make me feel alive ya i make be an ass but I never ever want to hurt you i want to take you as mine for ever. i love you fi." he smiled at me. I felt myself smile coming closer "again." i smiled "hm?" he looked me."say it again." he laughed lightly "i love you." i leaned down " again." " i love you " "three times fast." iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou." i laughed kissing him "i love you too marshie." he lit up."bunny…."he beamed." and marshie…..i want you to be mine too…" i sat on his lap biting my lip "be my first ." i felt him get instantly hard "do you mean?" i grabbed his hand putting it under my night gown on my kitty showing him something important; I'm not wearing any panties." only if you want." he slamming me on the bed kissing me passionately rubbing me slowly. " of course i want to!" he smiled "but not here." he picked me up flying out the window "my place" i looked back at the house. sorry cake...i'm going to do tier 15.

we flew to his house dripping wet from the rain _among other things_ "fionna." he said closing the door a dark sexy look in his eyes his voice deep and sultry. It felt as though he hypnotized me. i was his and we both knew it. he kissed my neck lightly holding me against the wall."lets take a shower together." "mmm okay marshie." he led me to the bathroom kissing me unlacing the strings to my gown letting it slip to the closed the door kissing down my body unhooking my bra and tossing it to the side he stared at them then me and back "what?" i squirmed blushing "you're so fucking gorgeous." i smiled up at me "what? sh-shut up" his smirk returned touching me between my thighs "this part of you is cute too." he kissed it making me gasp."hit marshall ….stop that feels...weird." i moaned. licking his lips he lifted my legs putting them on his shoulders." i wonder how it tastes? " he blew on it making me moan. he purred and slid his long tongue inside me making me through my head back "AHH FUCK~" he started to lick me from the inside a i gripped his hair hard feeling as rush my head spinning "mar….marshall lee i-i'm gonna cum!~" he purred pulling my hips closer.i felt myself cum and as he smiled licking everything away looking pleased with himself leaving my knees stood starting the shower.

I have to admit...I'm a little excited. i get to do this with the man i love...i'm just a little scared of losing him. he grabbed my hand lightly pulling me close and caressed my cheek " fionna.." glob my body feels on fire when he calls my name. we stepped into the shower;the water running down his body,his hair glistening and eyes lustful. he took my hand makin me touch his throbbing manhood; He was **definitely** gifted. "its hot ." i whispered blushing a little embarrassed. he took my lips captive and thrusted into my hand ;his cock was smooth and loog not to mention **_hard_****. **i wanted revenge for earlier so i broke our kiss. "whats wrong?" he questioned.I developed a smirk of my own and slowly slid down and licked him painfully slow. he released a low sexy moan and looked down at being watched there was one thing on my mind;_it's show time._ i took him between my breasts moving back and forth licking the tip making him moan."sh-shit fi where'd you learn that?" he hissed through his moans. I took his shaft into my mouth and started to gasp out my name as i continued farther my nose nuzzling his crotch. he held my hair gripping tight _I fucking love that!_ i started to deepthroat him hollowing out my cheeks and humming "fuck fionna!" he growled moving my head; he was clearly close. i sucked harder massaging his balls "I'm gonna cum fi!" he yelled releasing my hair thinking i'd stop;_that's cute._ I moved my head faster than ever a hot sticky fluid flowing into my mouth . i swallowed some leaving a little to show then swallowing it down. He looked at me shocked maybe its because i gave him head….or the fact i swallowed. he quickly shut of the water swiping me of my feet and heading to the bedroom laying me on the bed. if he wasn't horny before he sure as hell was now.

he spread my legs propping himself up his throbbing cock ready to pound my cunt."ready?"he smiled. I nodded nervously and smiled back. "ready marshie." he slowly slid inside ; it was painful but when he noticed me tear up he stopped and kissed me gently "you okay baby?" " yes. ill be fine give me more marshie." i smiled. he nodded and slid in more ;it didn't hurtanymore so he slid in completly. he looked at me for the okay to move. "fuck me marshall." i pulled his chest to mine. he nipped at my ear sliding his long thickness almost completely out the gently back in . it did hurt at first but pain soon became pleasure. i released a small moan his breath hot on my neck; i wanted more now. "f-faster marshie." i moaned slightly. he granted my wish and sped up and to my surprise it felt good; really good! he grabbed my breasts his palms hot teasing my nipples knowing how sensitive there were. he started thrusting hard hitting a spot that made my shake and sent chills down my spine."there!" I screamed wantingmore. he smirked hitting it again making me moan lifted my legs over his shoulders getting even deeper inside "mmm man fi you're so fucking tight~" he moaned pounding my insides "mm shit fi i'm gonna cum!" he grunted moving even faster."MARSHALL LEE!" i screamed cumming harder than i had ever before clamping my insides tight around him accidently making him release inside "no marshall!" i said a little too late as he filled me with his cum. "sorry fi…." he said pulling out rolling off laying beside me pulling me close."i love you fi." he cuddled me close."do you love me?" he asked a cute look on his face.I smiled kissing his nose."yes marshie."

* * *

please leave a comment and let me know how you like it! i will answer any and all. love you warrior princesses and knights.^w~


	4. Chapter 4: my marshall

I made a promise to make a long chapter so here it is! enjoy!

* * *

"i love you fionna." how many times to he say that in my dream last night? 47 I think;i could hear him, smell him, feel ,even taste him, My eyes slowly opened;I'm wrapped up in marshalls blanket laying on marshall's bed even wearing his would be perfect if its wasn't for the simple fact that one thing was missing;marshall himself. i sat up _did he leave?...shit! I'm so stupid! I knew this was all too good to be true._ i hopped out of the bed looking for my clothes."I'm such an idiot to believe marshall lee would love me….where are they?" i sniffle wiping my tears. last night i stripped in the downstairs bathroom fuck. i grabbed marshall's shirt walking out.

mmm….what's that smell? strawberries?pancake? smells good...wait who's cooking?...it can't be! i run as though the world was sliding from underneath me to the kitchen and there my marshie stood changing my world. he turned to me and smiled flipping a pancake."morning baby did you sleepwe- fionna what' wrong why are you crying does you back hurt from last night?!" he put the spatula down running over to me. "you….stayed?" i smiled"o-of course baby." he hugged me." I told you I love you. you really think I'd leave my girl?" he chuckled in that velvety voice of his."oh marshie." i clung to him reaching up for a kiss planting my lips on his before going over and turning off the stove."fionna?" he questioned before seeing my take if his boxers and pulling him over to the table "marshie i want more of you." i laid back unbuttoning most of his plaid shirt i was wearing so he'd see my breasts. "take me?" i could have sworn i saw him blush before he came over kissing me passionately having me lay back on the table. he cupped my breasts moving in tiny circles moving down licking and sucking on one."mmm marshie don't tease me! i want you now." i growled much to his surprise but he didn't disappoint standing tall spreading my legs and diving in. I threw my head back moaning loud at the feeling" mmm~" he rolled his hips loving me tenderly. it was nice and all but we can do better."harder~" i moaned pulling him deeper.i never cease to surprise him and i think he loves that . I lifted my legs putting them together creating a whole new sensation as he thrusted his cock deep inside me "OH FUCK MARSHALL!~" i yelled as he immediately slammed my spot. he smirked thrusting faster "yes yes yes!" i was practically screaming he moaned flipping me over doggy style shoving it deeper gripping the shirt "yes marshall! i fucking love it don't stop! " "my my never expected my bunny to say something so vulgar." he turned me over and picking me my breasts bounce as he thrusted roughly in and out my hair flowing behind me "did i drive you crazy fionna?" he narrowed his eyes so sexy excepting a response."yes marshall….i-i've gone crazy because of you. "i moan it tilting my head back quickly approaching my orgasm "gonna cum bunny?" he asked kissing me deeply "mhm!" i responded. moaning loudly when it finally hit as his cum flooded my body yet again but i didn't think much of it. i was too deep in ecstasy.I gripped his hair kissing him again receiving a pleasured response from marshall." damn fi you just keep making me fall in love with you over and over again." he smiled at me pulling out and setting me on his lap. i giggled at him smiling right back."you did it first."

after our morning "exercise." we ate breakfast marshall chose to feed me in the cheesy newly wed way and you know i kind of liked it. i looked at the clock and sighed "I should probably head home." " I'll go with you." He smiled moving my hair out of my face a gentle blush gracing my cheeks as I smiled leaning into it."thanks marshie." he stood up and left the room heading to the basement coming back with my clothes."I washed your night clothes and also went to get you some regular clothes " "gee marshall thanks" i smiled taking them kissing his cheek and walking into the bathroom to change. I'm a little sad he washed them. they had his scent on them before and now they just smell like powder well atleast i have the real marshall. i quickly change and go back out to see my sexy man. "ready bunny?" he smiled at me flying over kissing my forehead."yup!" i smile _glob i love him_. he had gotten dressed while i was gone wearing his long sleeve shirt, yellow hand gloves and his hat floating around me smiling like an idiot. but he's a very hot idiot.

he flew to my house refusing to let me walk setting me down at the door."cake i'm home !" i called opening the front door to the panicking cat running over to me "fionna baby are you okay?!" she was checking all over me then noticed marshall and almost attacked him "did he touch you again fionna?!" she asked "n-no cake he saved me and apologized." i said holding her back "from what?" she narrowed her eyes at me. "some goblins he swooped in and helped me take them down when I took a walk last night then we went to his place he washed my clothes and we talked it out and let me crash on his couch." i lied."really?" "really." ''promise?" "promise" _sorry cake_. she sat down arms crossed and sighed "oookay but im watchin you." she turned to marshall "awe sorry cake you want me to love you?" he teased "...not on your life boy." she replied making walking into the kitchen marshall quickly flying back to me and gave me a quick peck. "see ya sugar tits." "bye apple ass." i joked watching him leave "what'd you say babycakes?" cake called " nothing cake." i shut the door.

the next few months were absolutely perfect every night after cake had fallen asleep marshall would take me on our own little adventure. we've gone to the night-o-sphere , dead mans cave and marshall played a special concert he called : the fi. he made me feel wonderful. Tonight he told me to wear something special and save my appetite. i sigh the only special thing in my closet was a dress. not the white one with the rings on it but one cake made incase I went on a date. It was a strapless sexy blue body formed dress with a slit going down the side,and a sheer drape going around the hips elegantly. i took off my rabbit hat and let my hair down . man this shit is long it took almost two hours to curl and pin up so i could pretend to sleep. i put on a lacey blue head band with rabbit ears and grabbed my flats and the worst thing of all _**a purse!**_ marshie finally flew in cake knocked out."ready babe?" he smiled in a nice shirt and dress pants. "yup ." i smiled jumping into his arms.

we flew through AAA to a place that shined blue. as we got closer the sweet smell of flowers filled the air .we landed at the edge of a beautiful pink flower."these are called Phi." he smiled "oh marshie ya big sap." i punched his arm . he laughed leading me in bones playing violins. in the middle of the garden there was a table set with candle,steak red wine and strawberries."you know i'm not eighteen babe." i looked at him " trying to turn me into a bad girl?" " i cant make you what you already are." he replied putting a flower behind my ear tucking some hair with it. for an asshole he can be really romantic. he pulled out my chair and turned it around "i wrote you a song." he smiled more skeletons arriving with drums ,a bass,and a microphone and marshall grabbed his axe.

_" fionna you are my moonlight cause i can't go out in the day, you smile at storm clouds and dance through the rain, you are the stars across the sky and the voice to my lullaby mmm girl you're my everything."_ he strummed slowly tears welling in my eyes_"you make me whole inside you fill what was missing,my dreams are filled with just our kissin theres nothing that i wouldn't do just to be beside you. my fionna fionna my sweet little funny bunny my fionna fionna do you know what you're doing to me do know just who you are i will be with you no matter how far cause one thing is true. I love you." _he flew down and kissed me. "_we will be together till the end of all life and one day ill make you my wife . to me your perfect .worth it. all the money in the world can't compare to you girl fionna fionna my sweet little funny bunny my fionna fionna do you know what you're doing to me do know just who you are i will be with you no matter how far cause one thing is true. I love you. and if i may die don't you cry cause ill watch,protect you forever!my fionna fionna my sweet little funny bunny my fionna fionna do you know what you're doing to me do know just who you are i will be with you no matter how far cause one thing is true. I love you." _he came down and smiled at me " i love you fionna." he kissed me whipping my eyes." i love you to marshie so much." he sat on the other end of the table holding my hand in his" dig in princess." he smiled at me sucking the red out of his rare steak. I smiled eating mine completely "love a girl with an appetite." he smiled pouring the wine. and putting out the chocolate covered strawberries ; my favorites! he picked up one "say ahh." he said in the cheesy way. "ahh~" i smiled as he fed me.

we finished off dessert marshie smiling stupidly ."you're so cute bunny." " oh marshie i giggled sitting on his lap. he leaned up to kiss me his lips sweet like the berries. i deepened it smirking. he purred sliding a hand up my leg caressing my thigh i slid his hand to my breasts which he thoroughly enjoyed. "mmm...marshall i want you to see my panties~" i nibbled his ear a little tipsy. he made the skeletons disappear and I stood marshall intrigued i turned around moving my hair " unzip me." he nodded slowly pulling it down and i let the dress fall turning back wearing a lacey white thong and thin strapped bra; I've been so uncomfortable so he better be happy. he smirked eyeing me slowly running his fingers over the fabric then slowly down my back moving to my ass."is this all for me fi?" he smirked playing with the string before sliding his hand down my backside and fingering me."a-ahh" i moaned ." so thoughtful ~ now i don't know what to do i don't wanna mess them up." he lifted my leg sliding them deeper."what do you think fionna ?" he teased finger fucking me. "m-marshall! fucking tear them off!" i moaned leaning against him. he chuckled ripping the thin fabric. laying me down " fuck me now !" i demanded."oh you want this? " he rubbed his cock against my cunt " fuck yes!~" i yelled " maybe I'll tease you a little longer."he smirked popping the head in and out.i flipping him under me sliding on to him "mmm~" " bad little girl ." he smirked as i started riding him " and you're a bad little boy." i panted to which he slammed me down till he was completely in "AHHH!~" "who's little fionna ?" he fucked me hard "maaaarrrsssshall!" i moaned as he floated into the air thrusting went into the sky moonlight beaming on to us "fuck!" " mmmm fionna you're still so tight~ i think i might cum soon." "m-me toooo ah!" he thrusted harder making me scream but no sound able to come out cumming just as he did. i laid against him " fuck marshall i'm exhausted . " "me too. I love you bunny." he set me down " i love you too marshie " i cuddled against him falling asleep." My marshall…"


	5. the promised bonus story

Luna

Once there was a kingdom in the stars on a sparkling planet surrounded by a thick white mist that gave it a moonlike appearance. The kingdom was a bright and beautiful place fruitful and all aspects. Cars hovered fueled by the fresh clean air. Grass, trees, and plants covered the plant. Fresh Crystal blue waters placed evenly around the world. The homes were colored beautifully and the people were genuinely happy especially today for in the crystal palace covered in gems of all sorts a princess has just been born.

Inside the walls of this castle a cry sounded through the halls. The rhythmic pattern of the cry made it sound as if it was the beat of a song saying hello all here I am. As it silenced a soft giggle could be heard. Inside a room with a clear door laid a gorgeous woman holding a child wrapped in silk. This woman was queen fia. Her long smooth black hair was cascading down her back. She peered down at the child with her big brown eyes. She brushed across the baby's face with her golden brown finger. The baby's eyes fluttered open. Much like her mother the child's eyes were big and brown with a red luster. The baby's skin was soft and brown with a small heart shaped mole by her right eye which perplexed the queen. In this kingdom everyone is born with a special gift. Most are decided by a birth mark. Such as a bird on the back are for those who can fly. Paw prints are for those who can transform. But not this princess. Neither a bird nor a paw. Nothing but the small heart. "Then I suppose you are the heart of the kingdom. Lunaria's adorable princess...Aria..." queen fia pondered for a moment but grew a brilliant smile. "ah! I've got it! Luna. Little princess Luna." Luna giggled as her mother placed her in a golden Bassinet with kitten figurines placed on an arch that hovered above her. The queen rocked it back and forth singing a sweet melody to lull her to sleep." The sun shall rise the moon will glow the air as sweet as a rose. The flames of fire burn with desire and love crystals like ice may shine from above. I give you all that I have here, May heaven smile upon you dear and you fight through your fears." When the small princess's eyes became heavy the queen left the room in silence.

She looked sadly through the stained glass window and sighed. "oh darling I wish you were home to see our child She said placing a hand on the glass. It started becoming colder and frost started to build. Quickly she retreated her hand from the glass with a look of fear and sadness upon her face. She turned to a sight she hoped to never see. There stood a woman with a face similar to her own. Long silver hair, eyes as cold as and as blue as ice. On her neck sat an image of an ice sickle. This woman was Duchess Lela older sister of queen fia. "Why hello sister. What's the matter? Looks as if you've seen a ghost." Smirk Lela. "Aurora!" queen fia called. A young girl with short brown hair snow white skin and the ears and tail of a cat. "Yes your highness nyan?" she answered. "Take Luna and run." The queen said calmly but with the utmost urgency. Aurora ran into the room and held the child and hid. "Why are you here Lela?" fia stood gracefully and strong. "you now you're not allowed here." "well this should be my kingdom and I will come when I please!" lela said. She shot a blade of ice at fia in which fia melted showing the flame placed on hand. Aurora managed to open a portal between excar and the closest universe possible. "your highness!" she called out fia attempted to join took advantage of this time and froze fia to the ground. she quickly looked down and up the ice creeping up her body. "go aurora." she demanded a sad look in her eyes " take this and the baby and run." she tossed a small heart shaped necklace to her and blasted lela to keep her back aurora crying "but my lady-""**GO!" **she made the door close and melted it shut the last of the ice taking her body leaving her a statue. aurora took the baby through the vertex and left closing it behind her. the entire planet froze over except Lela and her drones. Lela stood tapping her now frozen sister. "weakling." she went to the molten door blasting it open no trace of the child anywhere. she coughed and called upon to drones "find the child and destroy her." she commanded the steel beasts flying off.

aurora managed to bring the baby to a planet called earth light years from lunaria. she tumbling upon the home of a human family with an extremely weak baby who resembled the baby she fused the babies together using the necklace the queen gave her that held the power of their planet. he then placed it on the girl neck and turned into a house cat. "miya?" a beautiful earth woman opened the door and smiled at the girl whose eyes opened smiling . "hello my lovely." she picked up the baby noticing the mark on her eye "i never noticed this before." he touched it and noticed aurora meowing outside the window pawing at it ." hello there-" aurora used hypnosis to make her believe she was her cat " h-hello aurora wanna come in?" she smiled opening the window letting her inside and rocking the baby. for 17 years the child lived normally always smiling and happy but not for long. i know because that child is me.


	6. Chapter 5

after marshall took me home i was on cloud 9; nothing and no one could upset me. marshall had to leave for a few day to perform but promised me he'd be back within 5 days. He makes me so stupid;doing girly things when he's around or when i think of him like caring how i look or wearing lip stuff ya know;but i kind of like it too. it's behind 3 day since he left and i'm excited to see him again! really excited...like _**too**_...excited so much i'm always hungry but can't hold it down and i feel nauseous…...maybe its not just excitement…i think i'd better go to doctor prince's place.

Today the clinic appears to be full of people;mostly mothers or people with kids. kids and babies are cute and all but i don't know if i'd want any really. I mean they're a LOT of work and i won't know how to be a good ...maybe it would be nice to have a little me and marshall around…. but no time soon right?" "Fionna ?" the nurse came for me.I gathered my things and went to the door stopping for a moment because of a migraine and nausea."you alright?" she asked. i nodded and went to the back room.

doctor prince came in and smiled "hello fionna how can i help you today?" "well i've been feeling a little i'm always hungry but i puke it back up,i'm bloated and having hot flashes. " he wrote down everything I said."when was your last period?" "um…a month and half ago."

"i see….." he said "i think you may be pregnant." "...what?" i said eyes wide."you may be pregnant.

" he repeated himself to which i started laughing "funny one doc!""fionna when was the last time you had sex?" "about two weeks ago…" "and was that protected?" everything slowed down "no…" "and are you using any form of contraception?" "...no" "i see….we'll need to do some tests first." "this cant be happening…...I-I cant be pregnant!" what will marshall say….or gumball ...OR CAKE! I absolutely cant be pregnant! "after the tests come back ill call you." i slowly nodded tests being performed

I walked home wrapped in my own thoughts bumping into LSP(lumpy space prince)"hey watch where you're goi-oh hey fionna."he tried to put on a suave voice. he was drunk off his non-existant ass and reeked of pot."h-hey Lsp." "you lookin good girl~" he looked me up and down."not in the mood for it LSP."i said walking off."i get it you cant handle...these lumps!"he proceeded to yelled. i left wrapped in my own thoughts._i cant raise a baby …..i dont even really know how to take care of myself! im sorry marshall…"_

I head inside no sign of cake i went upstair crying into my pillow quietly B-mo napping."i don't want to lose marshall….please don't let me be pregnant." to be true to myself i want this baby but i don't just the same. but maybe if i had another human or at least half human i wouldn't feel so….alone. but I'm not being fair to the baby or marshall! it'd be difficult to balance music and a baby.…..though he might just leave me. i just wanna disappear..

two days pass and marshalls due back any moment he had to be home before spent the night at monos so its just bmo and me . the phone rang loud and I answered hoping it was marshall."H-Hello?" "fionna?hi its doctor prince." _shit…._"h-hey doc whats up?" "i have your results." _**FUCK! **_"O-Okay…." "fionna...your results were...99.99% positive….congrats you're going to be a mother." "i'm…...what?" "you're pregnant ."


	7. Chapter 6

heres chappie 5 my lunairians! hope you like it! here we goooo!

* * *

"I'm…...what…?" "you're pregnant." i dropped the phone dropping to my knees _no…. _there was a knock at the door and it could only be one person; marshall i tried to compose myself and opened the door "h-hey marshie!" i smiled .he scooped me up kissing me "hey baby girl!" _** oh glob baby!**_ "i missed you so much!"he smiled at me. "i missed you too how'd it go?" "boring without you there." he made me blush."i love you so much bunny ." "i love you too marshie." _ but you're going to hate me._ "c-can you put me down?" he nodded setting me on the couch. "sup baby?" "nothing much."_ too much _"ohjust missing you." "well im here now." he smiled handsomely then kissed my neck "marshie bmos right upstairs~." i giggled melting under his touch he huffed a little then smiled "okay well i'll catch you tonight its almost sun up." he flew to the window giving me a quick peck "see you tonight." he flew off leaving me be.

i paced for what felt like hours gnawing at my lip. I know i should tell him but….this the most terror I've ever felt even bigger than my fear of the ocean. Everything is on the line my relationship,friendships,i could even die at birth! not too mention the possibility It could be harmful for the baby….But he should at least now the truth! I ran to marshalls place thinking about what I'd say. I knocked on the door nervously;marshall opening it dressed in his plaid boxers. "Fi…."he yawned his voice deep and sexy running his fingers through his messy bedhead."hey baby...what's up?" i blushed softly "N-not much just wanted to talk to my marshy." i laughed awkwardly "can i come in?" he smiled and kissed me sweetly "of course you don't have to ask i have something for you anyway."he closed the door behind me and flew to the back."wait there."

he came back with a big blue box tied with a white ribbon rabbit style."here princess." he handed it to me kissing my forehead."open it." i nodded and carefully untied it opening the box eyes lighting up as a pulled out an enchanted pair of nunchucks"OH MARSHIE THESE ARE SO RAD!" i smiled his arms wrapping around my waist ."i'm glad you like em bunny." he laughed kissing my neck "you're all i could think about while i was gone." "mm..marshall..w-wait. " i whispered in a hush. "dont wanna…" he purred on my neck his hands skimming the rim of my baby blue shirt before slipping unto my bra sliding against my nipples.;_i should stop him but oh my glob does he know how to make me melt._ He slipped his hands under the fabric caressing the mounds slowly;_i really need to stop him. _He lifted the shirt off tossing it to the floor unhooking my bra;_I have got to stop him. _he sucked on my nipple his right hand teasing my other nub;_body please stop him! _His other hand so very sensually slid into my panties his long units slipping into my abyss."MARSHALL I'M PREGNANT!" i moaned loudly ."you're….what?" he looked into my eyes appearing unfazed fingers still buried _DEEP_ inside me."p-pregnant." i struggled to say my breathing heavy and uneasy. "really…...so you're gonna have my baby?"he said moving them in and out. "Y-yes~" i don't know if i was trying to answer or urging him not to stop. he smiled and kissed my stomach before his kisses started getting lower his long fork tongue sliding between my clit and his fingers..I was completely at his mercy screaming out moans."oh marshall my fingers tangled in his hair almost coming before he pulled them out receiving an unhappy whimper. I was dripping no longer wanting to fight a squirmed at the loss of him."don't stop." "thought you didn't want to?" he teased "marshall i swear if you dont fuck me now i will tie your ass down and ride you till you dry out." with that he laid me on the couch tossing away my skirt and giving me a look saying i wont be able to walk home tonight. what the fuck did i just do?

* * *

sorry this is so short/late school and home life arepains in my ass but this some thing for now love you guy mwah! xxoxoxoxoxoxox~luna


	8. chapter 7 :fionnas nightmare

hello people!...don't be mad at me for not updating in like a month I've been preoccupied but ill do better i swear!_. im gonna hold a contest for everyone! the first teen people who kik me lunachaan or message me in my inbox telling me there worst nightmare ill recive a shout out in the next chapter. if we can keep this contest going at the end of the year the person who responds the most will get a special thank you from fionna in a chapter and a cameo as any type of character (even made up) in the story! sound fun? hope so! as for this chapter its short but i wanted to give you something at least so with out farther ado i bring you chapter 6...

* * *

I felt him slid his entire cock in me as his gripped back moaning. "Wait marshie." I whimpered though I want him to pound me till we broke the floor."whats wrong love?"he panted caressing my cheek."don't hurt the baby okay?" He smiled and kissed me grinding his hips knowing exactly were my spot is."yes~"I moaned gripping my legs around his waist pulling him deeper . Grunted sitting up and pounding me."oh Marshall!" He keep banging my spot ...im close again I screamed out his name "Marshall I'm cumming!"he got faster making me cum then flipping me over thrusting again"fuuuuck marshie~" I was on air he turned me side ways making me cum again and again before he finally did came inside me making sure I felt it."Marshall." I groaned cumming once held me in his arm panting and slowly pulling out. "I fucking love you Marshall ."I panted against him. He kissed my forehead catching his breath" I love you too bunny." He could tell I was exhausted and took me to his bed to rest.

"I can't believe you Fionna !" Cake yelled gumball shaking his head in disapproval "you're pregnant!?" as i tried to speak the words escaped my mind voice silenced."i expected so much more from you fionna but to be pregnant ? and out of wed lock? so disappointing.." gumball sighed cakes packed bags appearing."i never wanna see you again fionna!" she walk out the door "i second that notion ." gumball followed."n...o.." i managed to squeak out."fionna..." Marshall appeared the room becoming dark."i...i dont wanna be with you anymore...and that baby...i dont even fully know if its mine so...just good bye fionna." he turned fading away my voice finally returning **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Marshall! please!"**i screamed tears streaking down my cheeks face red.

"im sorry...fionna...fionna...FIONNNA!" Marshall shook me awake."come on baby you having a nightmare." i gasped eyes opening and threw myself into his arms crying as he gently hushed me stroking my hair."its okay baby I've got you." he whispered in my ear.i finally calmed down catching my breath."you okay now?" he asked as i nodded against his chest "mhm i-i'm fine." "what happened in your dream to make you so scared?" i went silent marshall lifted my chin to look into my eyes."just tell me bunny.." "...e-everyone had left and you said you didn't love me anymore and you weren't sure the baby was yours so you left me too..." he glared at me softly and plucked my forehead."fionna you know damn well i love you!" he sighed hugging me "we all do no one would leave yo for being pregnant! so stop worrying about things on your way or the other that baby in your tummy is mine." he kissed my forehead. I love him so much."okay...thank you marshie.." "welcome...lets...lets tell cake." as he spoke my face paled."what n-no..." i felt myself panic."i-its too soon." "baby you trusted me dont you?" he sighed. inodded slowly " im just scared of what she'll do or say..."" she'd find out one way or another fi...cats can tell this stuff." _dammit his right..._i whimpered stuffing my face into his chest then nodding."fine...stay with me though okay?" "okay." he kissed me.

i'm terrified but kind of anxious...this baby is in for a very interesting life.

* * *

did you like this mini chapter? hope so! so again that kik is lunachaan (you can call me luna or miya) love you guys!


	9. Chapter 8 : Don't tell cake

hi the next chapter. contains rape!

* * *

"marshall…..I-I can't don't this!" i panicked as we stood outside of the tree house."she'll kill me….." "it'll be fine bunny...I'm right here with you." my chest pounded as he knocked;my stomach felt like it was in my throat as the door knob turned. by my surprise gumball opened the the door;he's one of the last people i want here. "oh hello fionna…..why is HE here?" " I-I could ask you the same thing!" he squeaked nervously." I'm here because I had a mission for you and cake but you weren't home yet." he blinked brow raised."O-oh." i looked down at my feet and bit my lip. marshall picked me up and pushed gumball out the way flying to the couch sitting me on his lap."you okay bunny?" "mhm I'm fine marshie.."; I was shaking softly but his smell is slowly calmed me.

Cake walked and looked at us brow raised." what is HE doing here she scoffed." c-cake you're gonna wanna sit down…." she narrowed her eyes sitting in her bean bag chair grabbing a can of soda. " cake…." As i started to speak gumball came over."I-I'm pregnant…..." She spit all of her soda on gumball and looked at me laughing harder than she ever has before. Marshall and I looked at eachother confused a slight smirk on his face cause or what happened to gumball." Good one fi you almost had me there for a moment." she spoke wiping the tears from her eyes."I-I'm not joking cake…" i handed her the doctors note and her eyes widened gumball looking over her shoulder."...oh my glob.." he gasped looking at me."...w-whos the father?" marshall looked at gumball a smug grin on his face."I am." at the sound of those words cake stood calmly walking out of the room going upstairs."she took it better than we thought she would. " he blinked looking at me "no….its the calm before the storm…" I said standing before cake came down light sword in hand attacking marshall " I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed scratching his face marshall hissing in agony "CAKE NO!" i grabbed her but she thrashed around crying "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS FIONNA!" she screamed "I told you to never go to tier 15 and not only did you do it you did it with GOT PREGNANT!" I teared up crying softly "I'm sorry cake but i love him." "I don't care!" she yelled breaking free"get out marshall lee." "C-ake.." i whimpered "I SAID OUT!" he stood and kissed me softly."It'll be okay baby. I'll see you later let her make you do anything to our baby or yourself that you don't want to okay." he looked into my eyes stroking my cheek with his thumb"I love you." he kissed me once more before leaving cake slamming the door and locking it behind him. " youre never to see him again understand me?" what! cake you can't do that!" "I can and i am." "you can't stop me from seeing the one i love." "THE HELL I CAN'T." she yelled " cake cake cake calm down." gumball massaged her shoulders "why dont you two take a break from each other .fionna can come stay with me at the castle." cake thought for a moment "thats a wonderful idea gumball but instead of it being just a few days why doesn't she move in? that way she'll never see marshall again. " "i think thats a splendid idea." "WHAT!?" i screamed " no if ands or buts. now that you pregnant you would of had to quit adventuring anyhow;should have listened to me." "THIS IS BANANAS CAKE!" "I'm doing this cause i love you baby cakes." she started packing my things and i stormed out. i have to find marshall.

I ran to the cave panting tears running down my cheeks. i didn't bother knocking and ran in and upstairs marshall floating out the shower naked using a towel to dry his hair. I blushed for a moment then ran hugged him crying in his chest. "fionna? baby what's wrong ?" he wrapped his arms around me landing on the ground. " they! they're trying taking you from meee!" I cried "what do you mean?"he picked me up floating to holding me close. "she's s-sending me to live with of gumball and i'm not allowed to adventure or see you anymore.." "Oh babe." he kissed my forehead "maybe...maybe it wont be so bad." "Wha...are you throwing me a-away too?" i looked up at him clearly panicked " no no no..I'm saying maaybe if your good cake'll let you go home and ill still see you at night."he hugged me tight." promise youll come see me every day." "i promise my girl fionna i'll never gonna leave you."he stroked my hair and kissed me. "i love you." "i love too." i looked at his body up and its the hormones from being pregnant but i want him so much. "m-marshie...i want you so bad right now..." i rubbed my knee arcoss his cock while biting my lip. he chuckled kissing me toying with my mounds.I moaned softly as his big hands slid up my shirt pulling down my bra and carressing my nipples. marshall went down and licked it. "mm marshall...fuck me..." I panted .marashall chuckled pulling off my panties " want it that bad huh?" "glob yes~"he laid back pulling me on top."take it if you want it. he smirked eyes narrowed;he so sexy. I couldn't wait and slid on his throbbing msnhood moaning loudly as every inch of him filled grunted lowly looking up and me biting his lip. I raised and lowered my hips savoring every nerve be touched by him.

"so good marshall~"I moaned .he brought hands to my hips keeping me steady slowly thrusting up to relive pressure from me. I started to bounce loving it marshall leaned up kissing my breasts as i did. "m-marshall i want more." i panted getting up turning around ass up."I want it hard.";boy did he deliver. he thrusted in holding my waist as i arched in extacy "y-yes~" i growled. he chuckled softly before thrusting fast my body trembling in pleasure."you my girl fi?" he whispered into my ear pounding into me."yes!I'm all yours!" i screamed as he found my spot."there!" he chuckled tapping it again "right here?" you sure you want it right here?" he teased me over and over again "what do want daddy to do you little fi." "please fuck that s-spot." he narrowed his eyes pulling up some."what i didnt hear you. what do you want DADDY to do?" he was almost out and i couldnt take it anymore."...p-please...fuck my spot daddy..." i gave in swallowing my pride. " good girl."he slammed straight into my spot causing me to scream in extacy "MARSHAAAALLLLL~" i moaned and he thrusted into that spot over and over faster each time."GONNA CUM GONNA CUM FUCK IM GONNA CUM!~" i screamed biting the sheets. he thrusted deepas i came hard filling me as i panted into the bed."I..love you..." i said breathlessly. as he laid beside me."love you too fi." he hugged me close my head where his heart is."everything will be okay.. right marshie?" i looked up at him " overcourse it i love you." I smiling and kissed his cheek nuzzling close._I hope he's right._

The next morning the banana guards knocked at his legs were curled in marshalls.I dont wanna let go. "fi..its time babe."marshall pet my treamed down my i looked up at him."i dont wanna go marshie….cant i stay her and we run away?" "i doubt you want our baby ti be born into a life on the run babe." he hugged me kissing the top of my head."well no...but what if they keep you away from me? " "they could never get rid of me." he chuckled and kissed me " I have something for you." he got out of the bed going to the closet getting a small light blue box with a dark blue bow. he handed it to me sitting behind me wrapping his arms around my waist "open it." I slowly pulled the string and opened it picking up a beautiful gold locket necklace with his and my name engraved on each side." this is my promise that you will always have my heart.i love you fionna." he smiled. i turned around and hugged him " i love you too marshall." i got dressed and sighed heading downstairs. marshall and i ate strawberry pancakes and cuddled before we walked to the door. the banana candies standing there."We're here for you fionna." the lead banana said. I looked at marshall stealing one last passionate kiss from marshall. he walked me to the car caressing my cheek and mouthing "I love you." we drove off to the castle in the car I cried quietly curled up in fetal position.

We arrived at candy castle gumball in one of his stupid outfits standing to greet me with cake a frustrated look on her face.I don't want to see either of them really.I got out arms crossed and pushed past them going in."…...please follow me to your said leading me to the third room in the the castle walls. I laid on the be clearly angry ."baby cakes you know i'm only doing this cause i love you." "I don't care leave me alone." i growled turning away. cake sighed and left heading home gumball coming in the room closing and locking the door behind him. "so hows it feel being a whore fionna?" "what…"did he just say that?GUMBALL? "i bet you feel pretty special because marshall fuckedd you hm? do you like being fucked slut?" he came closer a dark cold look in his eyes."gumball why are you talking to me like that." i stood backing up he grabbed my wrist and forcefully kissed me my eyes widening i tried to pushing him off but somehow he pushed me on the bed pinning my arms above my head. "I'm gonna make you love me Fionna." "STOP IT gumball!" i yell as he kissed me neck. He had tied my hands to the bedpost using long thick red licorice. he took a dagger and ripped my clothes grabbed my breasts roughly playing with them.I squirmed trying to kick him off. he slapped me and ripped off my streamed down my face as he tore off mypanties sliding his 4 inch dick inside of me. it feels to wrong like a hard gumball that's been emptied out. i felt it slightly in was so sharp it hurt...he thrusted a few times before pulling out and forcing it into my mouth and finishing. tears streamed down my face as he pulled it out pumping him self splarttering his pink semen on my face,breasts and stomach...marshall….im sorry.

* * *

Duhn duhn duuuuuuuh. whats gonna happen next?


	10. Chapter 9:i miss you

here's our next installment! enjoy!

* * *

The smell of rubber and latex filled my senses.I know my hands and legs are tied and I'm hanging. it's so dark.._maybe if I move i can get free._I started to wiggle rocking back and forth.i heard the crack of a whip and a burning sensation on my skin. "AHH!" i screamed."Stop moving." gumballs voice came removed the blind fold lights blindingly bright. I was chained up hanging from the ceiling in his lab . "be a good girl and i won't have to hurt you. " he smirked whispering in my ear. "p-please let me go gumball." I whimpered. I admit it I'm scared….not just for me but my baby….glob if you there please don't let him hurt my baby. "now why would i release the butterfly i finally captured? I know you're blonde but use your brain fionna. "he chuckled plucking a hair from my head."ow!" i yelled. he put the follicle into a big machine with two clear doors then pushed a big red button." what is that?" i asked. "cloning machine." he yawned pulling a flickered and flashed a body forming in the looked so familiar. it was curvy with ultra long hair. the doors opened my eyes widening."no…." i whispered. that body….is my body.."fionna meet fiona." gumball smirked. "she'll live your life in your place." he looked at me a cold pleased look in those beady little black eyes of his. he took my hat and placed it on her head." gumball…...you evil!" I yelled tears threatening to fall." well thats how you like your men right?" "you're not a man your a bitch." I grumbled his bright pink hand swiftly coming across my face. "shut your filthy mouth before I make you shut it." he said eyes half lidded. " you wouldn't want me to forcefully abort your baby would you?" he pat my stomach. I bit my lip and looked away my long hair covering my face."good! fiona." he looked at the clone. " you are called fionna the human spelled with two N's. you're sister's name is cake the cat. your catch phrase is math and you used to love Marshall lee the vampire king but now you hate him. you aborted your unborn baby and are now in love with me prince gumball and are scheduled to marry me in one months time. you live in the candy kingdom and have given up adventuring to become a proper princess." He explainede the clone standing stiff " yes master." the clone said "please no…"I whimpered "I'm begging you gumball I'll do anything you ask just please don't make me leave marshall." I cried head hung lifted my chin and smirked " oh my dear fionna..you're so cute when you beg darling." he pinched my nipple his small dick getting hard. he lowered me slightly "fiona show your original your special extra part. " her smirked rubbing himself. the clone spread her legs a cock growing out of her. "no….please…" he smirked thrusting into me turning my body around laying back spreading my ass. "put it in her" i squirmed and he grabbed my nipples yanking it painfully. I cried hard feeling two warm hands on my ass. her cock entered me slowly. she bigger than gumball so i actually felt it. " how's it feel to take your own anal virginity?" a smug grin on his face " marshall t-took that already." i said to wipe the look off his face. he moved with her yanking my hair. i Stayed still so they wouldn't hurt the baby gumball slapping my chest leaving red marks."no more please…" he tried to go deeper marshall appearing on the monitor._great timing marshall._ "i'm gonna cum~" gumball moaning the clone pulling out causing him to finished inside. I'm not only mortified I'm humiliated. I'm meant for marshall alone but I'm being used like a stolen toy and i can't even save myself for the sake of my child. He pulled out and dressed the clone."now go do your job." the pinkette lead her out."no! i screamed gumball slapping me and gagging my mouth." now watch." he turned my head to the monitor.

fiona walked into the room and stood in front of him. "bunny." he hugged her. _Marshie no…_ her hand went across his cheek and he looked so confused. _It's not me! please…._ "baby?..." "I never want to see you **EVER **again marshall lee." she said. "but fionna…..it was gonna be the three of us happy….you,me and the baby." "there is no longer a baby marshall. i got an abortion." she sighed "you….WHAT?!" his eyes filled with anger,pain,sadness and frustration. tears hit my cheek just as his fell."you know when i was with you i felt like i wasn't alone…...i thought you'd be different but you've hurt me harder than anyone has ever hurt me before...I...good bye fionna." he flew out the door gumball laughing his ass off." I love winning!" I shook tears streaming down my face my body trembling. It hurt so much."night. fionna." he shut off the lights lower me to the ground tears pooling around me.

A month past and I got a little pudgy. Gumball opened the door box in hand dressed in a black and pink tuxedo." hello my love. " he placed the box on a desk and lifting ;my chin forcing me to kiss him."ready for our wedding ?" he smirked giving me a shot with something in my arm. It burned like fire! he smirked standing grabbing the box and pulling out a long pretty gown."cake dropped off your gown. isn't it lovely? " lifted my chin. now im going to take you out of your chains so you can get ready. you're gonna be a good girl and smile and tell everyone how happy you are." he got down in front of me "or the shot i just put in your bloodstream will cause your body temperature to rise enough for you to miscarry. you wouldn't want that that now would you?" gum-wad stood up unchaining me..._cruel bastard._ "you're marshie will be there." he stood me up "n..no.." i whimpered " you don't have a choice ALL royalty is invited. bet he'll just love seeing you in your wedding gown huh?" "so cruel….." "all for the sake of love lets get you dressed hm?"

He had the maids wash and clean me their hands getting stick from the water."you have such lovely hair madam." one of the young maids giggles washing my freckled porcelain back."i can wash myself ya know…" i sighed;_you're making me stickier….._"oh o-okay miss fionna." she went into the other room leaving me to scrub clean. I want him off me completely.i HATE gumball's smell, his slimy skin,EVERY thing! i didnt even notice I had scrubbed so hard i started to bleed.I just...I feel dirty...I-I need marshall. I wish this was all a bad dream and Marshall would lightly shake me awake and hold me close ,tell me it'll be okay and he loves me. tears begin falling as i curl into myself crying on my lap."marshie…." "yes fi?" Marshall's sweet voice said in my ear._am i imagining It?"_i miss you so much…" "oh bunny." sweet lips kissed the nape of my neck;i gasped and there standing behind me was my vampire dressed to the nines in a suit and his usually messy hair combed neatly. i jumped out of the water into his arms slamming our lips together tears pouring down my face. He wrapped his big strong arms around me holding me in place sparks shooting through my body causing me to tremble. " i missed you so m-much." i cried clinging PRAYING this wasn't a dream." i missed you too baby. sorry it took so long to realize that wasn't you." " h-how'd you do it?" he grabbed the locket " i knew deep down inside you would never hurt me….are you still ?" he looked as if pleading and i bit my lip smiling and nodding. His face lit up and he placed a hand on my tummy."Daddy's here to take you and mommy away." he smiled mine fading away."you...can't." "what do you mean?" "gumball he...he gave me some shot and if i leave he can kill the baby…" "...what do we do?" "I don't know.." he hugged me tight then came the knock "fionna? ready?" the pink bastard called turning the knob._ Shit._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I ust now crash. ^3^ kisses ~luna


	11. Chapter 10:gumbitch

The knob shook twice marshall flying out the window.I wrapped a towel around me opening the door."what gumball?"I said covering myself"i want to come in now fionna." i sighed moving the door enough for him to come in. "yes?" i groaned. "cake is on her as though you are madly in love with me." he sat leg crossed."I-I don't want to lie to cake." I matter what she's done shes my sister and I love her."YOU dont have a choice . do as I say or bye bye baby." he held up a button.a tear slipped but I nodded."hurry and get dressed i don't like waiting." he walked outside the door leaving me to change. I quickly locked the door marshall coming back in embracing me close."I wish it was you i was marrying…." "It will be baby i promise." he kissed me._Damn i missed these lips…._I locked my fingers into his ebony hair taking in the smell of apples and strawberries . sadly, he slowly released me taking my small hands into his larger ones. "I need you to be brave okay?" he began looking into my eyes and stroking my hair comfortingly "I'll stop this saving you AND the baby. okay?" he gently pressed his lips against my forehead tenderly. I let a solemn sigh pass my lips choking back tears ." I love you so much marshall." a single tear rolled down my face. He yanked me into his long arms embracing me."I love you too." he placed his forehead on mine wiping my eyes."I love you so much." his voice a gentle whisper as his long digits stroked my cheek.

We embraced a moment longer indulging in the little time we had. we shared one last kiss before he left my side in search of peppermint maid.I put on the silk robe that awaited brushed my hair glancing at the dress that hung on the door. It was puffy and white so much fabric it looks like it'll swallow me whole. this is not the wedding day i ever wanted or imagined. I even had the perfect wedding day imagined….cake would make my gown a pretty white dress with a blue hue to it. It'd be form fitted and made of lace,short in the front but kind of long in the back. My hair would be in messy waves with a blue rose in it. itd be outside at night black and blue roses would be there and at the end of the isle..Marshall would be standing there wearing that sexy grin of his. He'd take my hands when i made it to him. It'd be a magical event. I'd become fionna abadeer and it'd be perfect. But now marshall's my only hope. Save me me….

As i finished brushing my hair a beat was tapped on the door."fi it's me." cake called. I choked back a tear and finally stood up opening the door. "H-hey cake..gumball." i forced a smile looking at two in front of me "I-isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the w-wedding gumball?" I tried to get him to leave. "Pish posh." gumball passed me sitting all high and mighty on my the bed he pretended was mine.I sighed and noticed cake looking up at me an eyebrow up as if to say 'what's wrong?' She could tell I really didn't want him here "uh gumball can i have a moment alone with fionna? " cake looked at him and smiled " i wanna give her something special." He paused for a moment then looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Sure cake..I'll see you two at the altar then." he stood his eyes says he's watching us. After hearing the click of the door i fell onto my knees into cakes loving arms trying not to cry. "Fionna baby what's the matter?!" she gasped "is it the jitters?" "no..I really don't wanna do this cake….but I don't have a choice…" I sobbed softly nuzzling her fur. "why ? what's wrong?" she looked so concerned . H-he **hurt** me cake….the me that you been visiting wasn't me… he cloned me and kept me chained up in his lab. He said if i didn't do this that he was going to kill my baby…." "b-baby? Wait so you're still?" i nodded cake quickly pulling me close holding me" oh my glob!" is whispered out hugging me tight. "He and the clone did things to me cake….I feel so dirty." "I'm sorry fi."she rocked me " i put you in this mess but i'm gonna get you out." "marshall is trying to find a way now." she looked at me in disbelief." you really love him….don't ya fi?" she looked as if she had done something so wrong as I nodded. "he's my everything cake." she looked at me and sighed. "I can't say no then if you truly love him." she smiled down at me softly."I'm okay with him then….until he figures it out let's fake it so gumball won't hurt the baby." she helped me stand."lets get your dress on." she sighed picking it up. she dressed me pinning up my hair and putting on make up as we watched the clock. It was time. i stood looking out the candy window down at the pompous asshole of a ruler."gumbitch..." I grumble cake taking my hand. "marshall where are you?"


	12. Chapter 11:future queen

marshalls pov:

I zoomed through the hall looking for peppermint maid if my heart could it would be pounding ;my head surely is.I kicked in all her possible hideouts;fuckboys lab,the courtyard, Her room for witchcraft ;everywhere! Its like she disappeared the only place left to check is the last place i wanna be right now;the night-o-sphere. I gather the materials to enter mentally cursing myself out . I HATE coming here if its not for a concert and even then that's a stretch. I'm cool with my mom and all but the farther away from her I am the absolute better."I dove into the portal heading straight for the archives ignoring the soldiers kneeling at me. I held back an eyeroll my mission being too important to wait. Peppermint maid sat in the library reading a spell book to prepare for the wedding. I grabbed her picking her off the ground. "M-Marshall lee what are you doing here?" she gasped. "I need you to help me stop this wedding peps." she looked at me confused "what's in it for me?" she narrowed her eyes. " well one if you don't I will drain every last drool of red out of you. Two I WILL EAT YOU." i hissed " fine! Jeez." i put her down and she looked for a book." she's still pregnant right?" she flipped through the pages swiftly as i nodded sitting beside her. "Aha here." she pointed at a paragraph in the book and I smirked. " this could work! Come on peps." i hurried out the room."Hold on fionna i'm coming to save you AND our baby!

* * *

"fionna." gumball grabbed my arm after cake left my room I was shaking hard trying not to cry again. he leaned in to whisper in my ear his breath like stale gum. "fuck this up and i will not hesitate to push this button understand me?"he huffed his hot breath in my ear. reluctantly i nodded standing straight up shoulder back chest high. I trust that Marshall will rescue me i just need to breathe steady. he walked me down the hall as i tried creating a distraction. " w-why dont you just marry clone me?" i stalled " i'm shore she'd do what ever you say. just let me and my baby go." he paused and turned looking at me with a smug grin because dear fionna. i wanna see you suffer~." he bite my ear." plus I'd have to create another one their bodies only last 24 hours." he said grabbing my butt. "you know pregnancy looks good on you..I might have to get you pregnant if you fuck this up and i have to push this button ." he smirked pushing me into a room full of candy women picked as my brides maids by gumball. " oh fionna your so beautiful!" many smiled at me.I forced a smile on my face and sighed out a thank you. the room was cold,probably to keep the chocolate bon bons from melting. i shivered stepping out on the veranda for warmth. the sunset looked so beautiful. how long has it been since I've felt the sun on my skin? or the grass underneath my body as i rolled down a hill while on an adventure...i looked down clenching my fist missing having a grip around a sword. All the adventures I've had ,the monsters I've battled the laughter I've shared with cake and Marshall... It CAN'T end like this! I'm going to save myself and my baby and there's only one way. I've gotta kill gumball. "fionna we're about to start." one of the girls peeked out. "o-okay thank you." i said as they filed out. i looked at the solid pink candy-cane banister forming and idea. i broke off two thick chunks thoroughly sucking both ends of each rod (Marshall would tease me endlessly if he saw.) till they became razor sharp points and tucked them into the garters on my thighs under the puffy gown. I inhaled deeply and walked out cake putting the veil over my face and apologetic look in her eyes. two by two the bon bon brides maids and groomsmen walked down the isle the marshmallow girl tossing flowers down and a gumdrop boy holding the rings. i was next. trumpets sounded and organ beginning to play 'here comes the bride' the doors opening in front of me.i took small steps managing to hide the fact i was stalling pretty well. i made it to the end but would not look at gumball. tree trunk was the officiator opening his book. "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two love birds in matrimony. " he began in his long drawl. "if there is anyone here who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace. my head quickly scanned the Marshall in sight a smirk forming on gumballs face. "do you gumball take fionna as your wife?" "i do-" the ground began to shake as gumball spoke. the ground between us splitting Marshall hugging me from behind " hey tree trunks. is it too late to say I object?" Marshall spoke gumball looking like he might burst. "well yes but on what grounds?" "on the ground that this marriage is against the laws of AAA." the crowd gasped and chattered to themselves. " that is preposterous and you know it!" gumball snarled " there is nothing unlawful about this marriage!" " ah but there is gum butt." Marshall let down my hair and kissed me gumball fuming ." law 87354962110 : once marked by a member of a royal blood line or impregnated a person , in this case being fionna , is now in a civil union contract and a member of said royal blood line. fionna has be both marked AND impregnated by me." Marshall ripped the right shoulder off of my dress a mark forming on my shoulder that had a pulsating red glow whenever Marshall touched it. tree trunks tilted his head confused."so what are you saying Marshall?" "I'm saying your all looking at the future queen of the night-o-sphere." he grabbed my hand "and my beloved bride. " the crowd was in an uproar gumball finally blowing a fuse "everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yanked me from marshalls side holding up the cursed button ."either you shut up and marry me or I kill both you and your stupid baby understand?" he huffed " tree trunks finish the fucking ceremony now!" he said as i my makeshift shank." NO!" I stabbed him in the balls gumball released me screaming in agony every man in the audience shivering in pain. I grabbed the button handing it to Marshall so I can be hand free while kicked his ass. I tore every glob of hair off his pink head , kicked some off his teeth in a made sure he had a little going away present shoved where the sun don't shine. before dusting off and hugging my Marshall everyone cheering behind us gumball changing into manja the sky warlock. "oh my glob...he must have replaced gumball and tried to take over or somethin'" i looked at Marshall the guards take him away as i leaned against Marshall tired. He hugged me closed as i nuzzled in cake approaching. " lets go home."she smiled. I nodded and turned hugging her and hopping on her back as she stretched Marshall following us.

* * *

Fionna had past out from exhaustion when we returned to the tree house. i carried her to bed stroking her golden blonde hair as she slept. "Marshall we need to talk." cake spoke less sassy than normal. she led my downstairs so if she yells fionna won't hear. "Marshall what the actual fuck were you two thinking when you got her pregnant?"' she sighed rage starting to bubble to the surface though i could tell she was trying hard to hold it in. "well considering the time frame it was probably in that flied of flowers i told her to on a date so on my part I was thinking about how beautiful she is and how much i love her and wanted her to be with me forever..the whole pregnancy thing was an unplanned surprise but i was happy cause...its with fionna..." i sighed floating in air. "why didn't you use protection?! did you think anything threw?" she huffed " you tour so fionna is gonna be left her to care for the baby by her self not that I wouldn't help her but what if i'm not able to huh?!" "I was gonna bring them with m-" "so fionna should just drop everything in AAA and just follow you mindlessly? is that what you're trying to tell me?" "well no bu-" "and you think the road is a stable place to raise a baby Marshall?" WILL YOU LET ME TALK FOR ONE FUCKING SECO-" "AND ANOTHER THING I-" "I'M SCARED OKAY?!" I finally said it. cake fell silent as i sat on my ass palms burrowing into my eyes choking out a tear. i don't know if its out of fear or frustration but i couldn't stop the tears from falling . i felt cake slowly place an arm around my shoulder rubbing soft soothing circles on my back." i'm scared cake but I love fionna and I already love that baby so I will do ANYTHING for the both of them. I wont be like my parents the little boy or girl is gonna know they are loved and adored by both of their parents. fi will be able to do anything that she wants cause I;ll make it happen but cake please...just trust me. okay ?" i looked up at her pledging. her eyes searched my face for a moment before she released a deep sigh. "fine! i'll give you the benefit of the doubt but if you hurt here i promise to hunt you down to the depths of the night-o-sphere understand?" she threatened. I nodded giving a little smile "i wouldn't have it any other way. "she smiled helping me stand not that i need it." but i do have one request..."

* * *

wanna know what marshalls request is? stay tuned to find out!


End file.
